Unexpectedly Violet
by 1000goldpipes
Summary: Just a little nonsense with Violet in it. Featured word: unexpected.


Legal disclaimer: This story is written just for entertainment purposes, and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**A. Note**: Don't expect any logic in this story, it is just a random idea I thought was weird enough to be published. No pairing is intended, no continuity with the actual series, no anything. Just a little nonsense with Violet in it.

**Note**: The Narrator's dialogues are written in **bold**

**Featured word: _unexpected_**

**Unexpectedly Violet**

"**In a beautiful sunny day in the park, we find Becky -a.k.a. WordGirl- Botsford and her best friend Violet, ready to enjoy the pleasant afternoon. Mrs. Botsford, who had taken them there, is about to go...**"

"Good bye, girls! I'll pick up you later."

"Good bye mom!"

"Good bye, Mrs. Botsford!" said Violet in her gentle voice.

"Good bye, Violet; and please, keep an eye on Becky, make sure she doesn't get in trouble..." she said winking playfully. Becky just rolled her eyes at the ridiculous joke from her mother.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Botsford, I'll be beside her all the time" answered Violet, obviously taking the comment more as a request than a joke.

"My mother was just kidding, Violet" said Becky when they were alone "she doesn't really believe I need your supervision"

"Don't be ashamed, Becky, everybody needs supervision sometime; I'll be beside you all the time to keep you safe, I promised that to your mother" Violet answered in an earnest tone.

"But..."

"**Wow, Violet seems to be a dedicated girl...**"

"She took my mother's joke seriously, that's an unexpected inconvenience"

"**What do you mean?**"

"What if some villain decides to attack while she is following me everywhere..."

At that very moment, the sounds of metallic steps and cries for help let themselves be heard.

"...Like Tobey, for example." She sighed. She needed to transform into WordGirl, something she could _not_ do in front of her friend. So she tried an excuse;

"Violet, I have to go to...that shop, to buy... a soda for Bob!"

Bob squeaked happily, and Becky just glared at him.

"Okay, Becky, I'll go with you..."

"Oh, but... I must go to the restroom first..."

"Well, I can go and wait for you..."

"But can't you just wait for me _here_?"

"But Becky, I promised your mother to take care of you, to protect you from any unexpected menace!"

While she was saying that, Tobey's robots were just arriving to the park.

"Look Violet, it's Tobey and his robots! We must run! You'll go to the left and I'll go to the right..."

"We should better stay together; I am sure WordGirl will appear very soon, and she will stop the robots."

"But, what if she can't because she is... she is... on vacation?" said Becky, and Bob facepalmed.

"On vacation? Superheroes go on vacation? Well, don't worry, Becky, I'm here to protect you!"

"What?"

"I'll stop Tobey, don't be scared; just hide yourself in those bushes there" she seemed very confident on her ability for the task.

"Well... Okay, I'll hide there right now"

"**Er... Do you **_**really**_** think Violet can stop those giant robots?**"

"Of course not! But it'll give me time to change into WordGirl!" Becky ran away, pulling Bob with her, trying to find a place to transform without being noticed.

"**Meanwhile, our friend Violet prepares to save the day... from Tobey's unexpected attack. I'm beginning to fear for her safety... **"

"Hold it right there, Tobey!" she said, adopting a '_combat pose_'.

"Wordg... Violet? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop your villainy!"

"What? Where's WordGirl?"

"She's on vacation"

"On vacation? You must be joking!"

"I'd been told so... Never mind, just take your robots home right now!"

"Or else?" he grinned with his finger over the red button of the remote.

"Or I'll... I'll..."

"Yes..?" his grin widened.

"Or... Or I'll tell Scoops to publish in the school newspaper that you have a mad crush on WordGirl!"

"What? I don't..."

"And that I've beaten you at checkers when we were at kindergarten!"

"Hey, wait! I..."

"And that you..."

"Okay, okay! I'll stop my robots; just close your mouth immediately. I can't believe you are making me do so! That's so unexpected!"

"Thank you for stopping your attack, Tobey. That's so kind from you..." she smiled happily.

"Well, just don't ever repeat what you have said, please" he asked her, while adjusting his glasses.

"Don't worry; I'll keep all that as a secret"

"**At that very moment, WordGirl arrives at the scene of crime... to see there is no crime going on.**"

"Hold it right... Tobey? You stopped your robots? What's going on here?" Said she, suspiciously.

"Oh, hello WordGirl... I'm truly sorry, but we'll not be fighting today; my friend Violet here... _convinced_ me it was a bad idea."

"What? Violet! But how did you do that!"

"I can't tell you, WordGirl..." she answered, and then she added whispering "_It's our secret!_"

"_Your_ secret! But...But..."

"Well... as there will be no fight today, what about going out for ice-cream with me?" Tobey flirted. WordGirl was about to give one of her usual excuses, when Violet blurted:

"That'd be great! I love ice-cream!"

"But I was talking to..." Tobey began to explain, but stopped when he saw the innocent happiness on Violet's face... He had not the heart to disappoint her. He sighed "...Okay, Violet, just step on my robot's hand." said he while lowering it with his remote.

"Gee! I've never ridden on a robot before! It's so high!" Violet was really enjoying the view.

"Sorry, WordGirl, we'll meet some other day, this... was really unexpected!" Tobey tried to apologize, still awestruck by the events.

"But, Tobey! I... you... the robots..."

"Don't worry for those robots; I'll take them home later. Or you can smash them if you want. Well... Sorry again; see you later."

"Oh, yeah... bye" said she, baffled, as Tobey, one of his robots and Violet were going away for ice-cream. She looked at one of the remaining robots, but instead of smashing it, she just frowned and kicked the antenna on its top.

"**And so, the city is safe again, and Tobey's robots have been stopped... By Violet; **_**that**_** was really unexpected... Tune in next time for another exciting adventure of... **_**Violet**_"

"Hey!"

"**Sorry, but she'd been the hero today... I suppose **_**you'd been framed.**_"

"Oh, shut up!" Huggy snickered a little, but when WordGirl glared at him, he just looked away, innocently whistling.


End file.
